


档案

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: 根据东德国家安全部的高等法律法律学院所订定的1985年版《政治作战工作辞典》，所谓作战性个人管制是指：辨识可能违反刑法，可能抱持“敌意负面态度”，或可能被敌人基于敌对目的而利用的人。——《档案：一部个人史》，提莫西·加顿艾什 著，汪仲 译





	档案

Chap1.代号

Draco Malfoy重新拉好窗帘，一屁股靠墙坐下，脑袋抵着窗沿，为自己点了一根烟，吸了一口。微弱的火星驱不散黑暗和压在他心头的阴霾，他却没由来得心慌，掐灭烟头，狐疑地盯着面前的房门，好像刚刚被他赶走的女人正通过猫眼监视他的一举一动，如同一头饥渴的恶兽，垂涎着他的隐私。  
他想到这儿终于崩溃了，狠狠蹬了床沿两脚，双手抱头啜泣起来，豆大的眼泪滚珠般落下来打湿了他的膝盖。  
再过一刻钟，就是Draco被记入“作战性个人管制档案”的第1039天。  
“作战性个人管制”这个词的意思你只能从东德麻瓜们的情报工作用的词典上找到，究竟是哪本或是否真的存在，丽塔·斯基特在她战后出版的《如何辨别好坏——你的邻居真的可信吗？》里没细说，只有注释：“辨识可能违反刑法，可能抱持敌意负面态度，或可能被敌人基于敌对目的而利用的人”。  
战争结束后的第二周早晨，魔法部各个部门照常上班，周末前通过猫头鹰邮寄往每家每户的信件中明确规定所有员工必须按时到岗，带上全部家属，不允许任何人请假。  
九点半准时从一楼的次级部门开始，每个人会挨个被领到一条没有窗户的走廊，那里曾经锁住很久的门正摇摆着，发出吱呀声响，似乎在催促着茫然的羔羊们加快步伐。  
屋内被施过魔法，只有正中间的一张长桌顶上有个白炽灯泡发着光，灯罩聚集着光线照亮了另一侧坐着的人的脸——战争时期最出名的三位英雄之一，具体看你的运气。  
他们连寒暄都没有，就会让你自我介绍你是谁，从哪来，身边有哪些人。接着请你帮忙分析下局势，为巫师届的未来出谋献策。还会问你对现在的生活是否满意，对新政府有何种期望，想不想要什么利民政策。  
等你畅谈完自己的政治见地，他们会请你谈谈你身边的人。按照规定你的每句话都会被记录下来，不用在意，你如果喜欢某个人，要说为什么喜欢，如果讨厌，要说为什么讨厌。  
如果你想圆滑点讲得含糊不清，或因良心或道德感作祟干脆默不作声，他们就会温和地问你要不要吃点心，喝口茶再继续。等你把红茶咽下去，不出几秒，你就会告诉他们你的老婆永远煮不散一锅牛肉，你的孩子最近都没给你什么好脸色，因为你买不起他要的新款飞天扫帚。你在外面的情人吵着要你离婚，但是你偷偷赌博几乎输光了积蓄，如果离婚被发现就什么也得不到了。还没等你搞清怎么回事，你就会被消去记忆，回过神已经在自己的办公桌前发呆了。  
有的人则会表现得很积极，十分配合，要什么说什么，甚至还为此沾沾自喜。他们就会问你有没有意愿加入神秘事务司，为新的政府服务，成为稳定治安的主力军和重建新社会的骨干。  
傲罗？  
当然不是，我们这里一切都是新的。你将成为政府的眼线，被安插在社会中，监视你的邻居、朋友、同事——偶尔会是你的家人，如果他们被政府认定为不可信的话。只要你清清白白，不做违法乱纪的事，你就是安全的。这一切只针对坏人，像神秘人那样坏的坏人。  
从今天起，你将有一个新的名字，被用于书面记录时使用，一个代号。

Chap2.监视

Draco可没那样好的运气，别说新鲜出炉的水果塔了，他是被傲罗们按着脖子绑住双手押进去的。  
里面坐着即将进行审讯的人是救世主本尊，那个活下来的男孩，Harry Potter。  
“坐吧，Malfoy 先生。”Harry的视线没在Draco身上多停留一秒，语气冷淡而疏离。  
“你想要什么，Potter？”Draco坐立难安，浑身都在发抖，脸色泛白。他的声音像是走调的小提琴，割据开两人间沉闷的空气，钻进Harry耳朵里。Draco却没得到任何反应，哪怕只是一根颤动的睫毛，这加剧了他心底的不安。  
“真相。”Harry翻开桌上的文件夹，拿起一旁的魔杖挥了挥，羽毛笔立刻腾空，笔头钻进墨水瓶里点了一下，飞到Harry面前，悬在那儿不动了。  
一滴墨砸在纸张上的声音唤回了Draco，他看到Harry因此皱起了眉头，表情是一种他从没在对方脸上见过的刻薄的不赞同。  
Draco屏住呼吸，想尽量让自己看起来正常些，心底的声音却在说他们俩或许都疯了：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
Harry抬眸看了Draco一眼，Draco内里肆虐着的绝望就几乎要扳倒他，他不得不握紧椅子扶手，指甲在木板上擦出痕迹，才勉强没让自己发软的身体摔出座椅，可能更甚，颜面无存地跪倒在地，然后他听见Harry说：“要喝口茶吗？”

这时身后刺啦作响的声音吓得Draco一个激灵，他回头，被狂风吹起的塑料百叶窗窗叶打到他的脸上。他连忙起身把窗户拉下，锁好插闩，一片片稳住还在摆动的白条，又猛地回头盯着房门，一片漆黑，他连大概方向都找不准。他叹口气，摸索到床头打开台灯，确认安全链正好好地扣在门上，才放松了一点。  
Draco开始后悔就怎么放走了他的“被观察对象”。撰写报告的时候他也会叫她“V”，“该目标”，“10749”。在魔法部神秘事务司档案里的资料中，你护照上，驾驶证上，出生时的教名是唯一无关紧要的称谓。  
他已经接手这个“案子”好一阵了。因为她被看到与麻瓜交往过分密切，言行极度不可靠，她很可能在向他们透露巫师届存在的事实*（摘自其中一个“缄默者”某份观察报告的结尾）。

“Draco…”Harry温柔地呼唤着。Draco回过神，他摸着自己的脸颊，泪痕还湿漉漉得挂在上面，刚刚亲身经历过的记忆更像是一个近在咫尺却缥缈的梦境，他拒绝承认这噩梦般残酷的现实。  
他背叛和出卖了身边所有人，将他的未婚妻，朋友，同学亲手送上了断头台，那甚至没有任何魔法。  
从行刑台上流下来的血液汇成一条铁锈红的小溪，高高堆起的尸山散发着恶臭，还有布利森的火焰威士忌、三把扫帚的龙桶白兰地和两人精液混在一块儿的味道。  
Draco做到一半就吐了，因为秃鹫叼走了不知是谁的头颅，一只咀虫钻出眼眶，本就摇摇欲坠的眼珠滚到了他的脸上。当他与手里的部位对视时，他直接将好不容易享受到的早餐全还给了Harry。更因为Harry在用Draco的感情羞辱他。  
他应该杀了她的。  
Draco拉开床头柜的抽屉，那本希伯来语的圣经里藏着一把格洛克，他早就没有魔杖很多年了，这是从他的某个“监视者”那儿抢来的，他用一根蓝色庭院用水管勒死了“09457”。现在的政府很聪明，让每个人都为它服务，你如果还要选择使用暴力，意味着你心怀鬼胎。  
“温斯顿”早该杀了自己。

Chap3.美德

“你做的很好。”Harry微笑着拍了拍Draco的肩，现在他是对方的上司。  
“谢谢，长官。”Draco站得笔直，承受住从对方手掌传来的千斤重量，他的所有内脏都被压扁了，连呼吸都会痛。  
“我说过，”Harry如往常一般纠正，他总是默许这个称谓上的小疏忽，每个人都有多重身份，“你可以叫我的名字。”  
他捏了捏对方的肩安抚，视线有意无意扫过Draco的臀，“你多久没回家了？”  
“很久了，长、”Draco猛地停住，眼里浓稠的恐惧在看到对方无常的表情时才淡了一点，“Harry先生。”  
“Harry就好，没人这样用先生这个词的。”Harry纠正道，回到他的办公桌边，后腰抵着桌沿，随手拿起一本绿皮档案翻看，Draco在外壳上看到了他父亲的名字。  
Harry抬眸扫了Draco一眼，关切地问：“你想看望他们吗？这儿写着Lucius最近身体不是很好。”  
“当然，”Draco终于跌到地上，四肢并用向Harry爬去，臣服在对方脚边，他伸手解开对方的皮带，卑微地恳求着，“拜托，我想，Harry。”  
“你不必如此的，”Harry默许了对方的动作，手插进对方柔软的发丝间拨弄，自从他表达过自己总是会弄得手脏兮兮的意见以后，Draco在和自己见面时再也没用过发胶，“安排你回去很难，你做的*工作*没多少人能胜任。”  
“我愿意，Harry，”Draco闻言连忙加快手上的动作，讨好地舔舐着面前的挺立，“我知道你很辛苦，Harry，我又给你添麻烦了，”他努力吞吐着，粗大的顶端撞到了他的喉咙，他闭上眼屏住呼吸，眼角激出几滴泪珠，鼻尖和面颊也泛着可口的红，他尽量清楚的表达自己的想法，Harry不喜欢他的含糊，“能帮上忙是我的荣幸，拜托，让我做吧。”  
“我会联系下Hermione看看，为了你。”Harry摸了摸Draco的脑袋，叹息着答应下来，得到了更卖力的吮吸，干脆挺了挺腰，享受起来。

Draco干呕了几下，肩膀剧烈耸动着，他想起了Harry的味道，记不清自己曾吃下去了多少，又有多少被彻底吸收留在他的体内，下一秒他便起身冲进厕所，抱着马桶狂吐起来。  
他拨下扶手冲净污秽，空气里的酸臭味依旧很浓郁，他动动没有一丝血色的嘴皮，想试下无杖魔法，咒语刚念到一半，Harry生气的脸浮现在眼前，Draco打了个哆嗦，发出一声尖厉又奇怪的呻吟。  
走出厕所Draco便看到了那把手枪好好地躺在床脚，他拿起它，被褥上的凹陷还没消失，他就拉下保险拴扣动了扳机。  
什么也没发生。  
Draco检查弹夹，里面的子弹被拼成了一个拉长变形的“H”，他捂着嘴惊叫起来，保命的工具摔进了床底下，却没有落地的声音。他大哭起来，满脸通红，将拳头塞进嘴里，克制着不敢发出声音。隔墙有耳，还是巴不得凿个孔方便听得更清楚的那种。  
他楼上那户人家正在策划一次出国旅行，楼下的单身汉最近失业在家，更别说隔壁，隔壁的隔壁，这栋楼里的所有人都靠着告密、揭发、举报和出卖牟取私利，没有一点羞耻。  
原来的他为乌姆里奇办事的时候没有，现在更不该有。在崭新的最高原则下，这一切都是身为良好公民必须具备的美德。  
整个社会都在庆祝犯罪率降到历史新低，就业率激增。贴满所有墙壁的大字报上清楚印着Harry Potter的脸，他正面带Draco非常熟悉的那种笑容，重复地宣布一件喜事：  
不会再有下一个黑魔王了，我们做到了。

Chap4.赞歌

Lucius病重生命垂危。  
猫头鹰送来的纸条上只有这一句话，Draco认出了这只雪鸮属于谁。里面还有一张羊皮纸，内容也很简单，无非是Harry Potter的亲笔签名。  
这却是如今的“万能条”，人人都梦想着得到这个，你能拿着它做任何事，没有人能发表意见，更重要的是，你做的某件Harry Potter允许你做的事不会被记录下来，成为那份定义着“你是谁”的档案的一部分。  
Draco快步冲到楼下，将纸条递给看管壁炉的门卫，使用了飞路网。绿色的火焰照进Harry的眸子里，使它们变得更浑厚，却不见一点光。  
对方很生气，Draco能感觉到，可他顾不上这么多了：“我，我收到通知就赶来了，Harry，求你，我得立刻见他——”  
“你不该这么叫我。”Harry坐在那把红天鹅绒椅子里，双臂搭在扶手上，慢悠悠打断了对方。  
“是的，长官，”Draco重新冷静下来，他想扑过去抱住Harry的腿哀求，又潜意识觉得那会更加激怒对方，只好低下头显得很安分，让语气更加诚恳点，“我很抱歉。”  
“过来。”Harry命令道。  
Draco连忙跑过去，正准备跪下就被拽进Harry怀里，摔在对方大腿上。他的寒毛根根立起，后颈一片冰凉，抑制着挣扎的本能，稳住呼吸，当做什么也没发生，开始解Harry的皮带，因为手抖得太厉害一直掰不开金属扣，他崩溃地哭出声：“我，我很抱歉，长官。”  
“你想见你的父亲吗？”Harry问。  
“是的，长官，”Draco咬住下唇吞下又一声啜泣，眨眼间两条泪痕出现在他脸颊上，“如果您允许的话，我很乐意。”  
Harry伸手擦去Draco的泪，湿濡的指尖勾勒着对方完美的下巴线条，蹭过不断抖动吞咽的喉结，挑起Draco的衬衫领口：“你知道该做什么。”  
“当然，长官。”Draco很清楚现在该干嘛，这一天总会到来。他不再需要口交或是被迫自慰，而是会张开自己的腿，或者趴在地上撅着屁股，好让Harry Potter跟干妓女一样操他的屁眼，他必须迎合，尽力取悦对方，让对方觉得爽。如果Harry想的话，他还能吃下魔药，怀上Potter家的种，生一个混血孩子。  
他不打算反抗，早在黑魔王失败的时候，他也失去了最后的机会。Harry Potter怎么可能放过他呢？那六年人生里的每一次争吵和羞辱，对方都会千百倍的还到他身上。有求必应室里发生的一切不是因为仁慈，而是Harry觉得Draco得活着赎罪，死太轻松了，他不配解脱得如此快。  
Draco脱光衣物，赤裸地跪坐在Harry腿上，性器耷拉着没有反应，小巧的双球缩在金色的阴毛里藏着，长期食不果腹让他的肋骨高高凸起，破坏了腰腹的美感，他的泪又因自己的丑陋而落，暗自祈祷着Harry不会介意。胸前起伏着的两颗粉嫩的珍珠稍稍安慰了他。  
这时Harry又下了指令。  
Draco愣了一下，擦擦眼泪，躺在洁白的羊绒地毯上，对着屈起双腿，掰开浑圆的臀部，尽量抬高腰臀展示着自己等待被进入的小洞，那里形似一朵漂亮的粉色雏菊，正随他的呼吸收缩着，为伟大的Potter先生唱诵赞歌。  
他也还是一只雏，但很快就不再是了。

Chap5.猫咪

Draco醒来时房里空无一人，他挪了挪胳膊，牵动起全身每一处都在疼。昨晚Harry Potter对他下了狠手，不论Draco如何哭喊和求饶都没能让对方慢一点。他被人肆意开垦，玩弄每一个部分，然后像用完就丢的纸巾一样扔在这里。  
昨天做了几次后他想去见Lucius，Harry说其实这件事根本没有发生，对方只是为了把阴茎捅进他的屁股里。  
Draco该立刻爬起来逃走。但多日来的神经紧张加上纵欲过度，令他头脑不清，思绪卡壳。至少没有人会监视Harry Potter，想到这儿他终于说服了自己，再度沉沉晕睡过去。  
等到Draco再睁开眼，一切都来不及了。Harry已经回来躺在他身边，手在他刻满情欲痕迹的身体上暧昧地游弋，一根发硬挺立的炽热抵着他柔软的的臀肉，时不时埋进去蹭两下。  
“长官，”Draco惊叫着，不顾身上的酸痛挣扎着起身，“我，我这就——”  
“Harry。”Harry边说边将Draco按回床上，牵过对方的手握住自己兴致高昂的性器。  
“Harry。”Draco乖乖念着对方的名字，撸动起手里的东西，还能感受到它的跳动，他不自觉咽了咽口水。  
“你想吃吗？”Harry问道。  
“什、什么——”Draco知道这话什么意思，不明白Harry什么意思。  
“你想用哪再尝尝都行。”Harry带着有些恶劣的笑容同Draco调情，手还在对方僵硬的身体上抚摸。  
“我，我……”Draco不知该说什么，他早已习惯于服从。指令总是正确的，不会因失误引起可怕的后果。  
“转过去。”Harry命令道，Draco照做了。  
Harry的性器挤进Draco滑嫩的大腿间，而非直接插入，一丝快感冲上头皮，Draco这才发现自己也已经硬了，下一秒他就呻吟起来，因为Harry一边在他腿间冲刺，一边在帮他自慰。Draco能感受到粗砺老茧和结疤的伤痕蹭过他敏感的皮肤，还有腿间越来越粗壮的热度。他红肿着的后穴已经渴望地收缩起来，他向后伸手勾住Harry的脑袋，布满红痕的胸膛随着对方的律动起伏，还带着齿印的乳头早就充血立起来了，Harry一摸，Draco的呻吟就拔高了两度。  
“你想要我插进来吗？”Harry以稳定的频率律动着，Draco的腿根已经被两人的体液打湿了，这样摩擦的快感渐渐无法满足他。  
“是的，Ha、Harry，”Draco在这样多重的刺激下根本无法思考，他发现丢掉理智就这么待着反而让他快乐，“啊…啊…哈……”他难耐地扭腰，恳求着，“插进来，插我吧，快插我吧。”  
Harry的手穿过Draco腿间，将对方的腿抬高，连润滑都没做就进入了，那里经过昨夜的性事，现在也是准备好的状态。Draco立刻呻吟得更厉害，臀部向后靠，迎上Harry的撞击，努力张开腿好让对方进得更深。他其他的什么也不需要，最高领导人会保护他的，只要他懂得如何取悦对方：“Harry——好棒，好棒！Harry，用力，操我吧，我是你的！——啊…啊——不要扔了我，啊…操我，我是你的，你想怎么操都行……啊——”  
Draco很快就高潮了，Harry便将他按进垫子里，趴在他身上继续干着他，猛烈的快感侵袭头皮，他又硬了，Draco更加沉沦于此。如果Harry Potter要他，他给就是了，他会献上一切，当对方饲养的一只宠物，好好表现，他什么都能得到：“你好棒，Harry——你干得我好舒服…啊，我不行了——啊——用力，深一点，啊…啊…好舒服……”  
……  
等他们再次结束时Draco已经动都动不了了，几乎要因为饥饿和疲惫昏过去，Harry只是打了个响指，就有食物被送到床头，他盯着冒烟的煎培根，眼睛都看直了。  
Harry看着Draco，摊开手心，Draco立刻把手塞进对方手中。  
“叫一声。”Harry命令。  
Draco不知该叫什么，泪眼汪汪，一副错做事的表情。  
“别哭，乖，”Harry握住Draco的手，柔声安抚，“小猫咪。”  
“喵，喵喵喵。”Draco立刻叫起来，就差舔舔拳头洗脸了，他不知道Harry喜欢哪种。  
“以后你就待在我身边？”Harry试探性的问道，拿叉子叉起一块泛着油光的培根。  
“喵！”Draco点点头，空闲的手指头并拢弯曲，挠了挠床单。  
Harry便喂了他一口培根，叉起第二块，又说道：“如果有谁问起你为什么在这儿，你要怎么回答？”  
Draco品尝着肉的味道，没办法很好的思考，歪着脑袋：“喵。”  
“真聪明。”Harry终于笑起来，和Draco之前见过的笑容都不同，他因能让对方露出这样的表情而感到安心又满足。  
“我的小猫咪，喜欢吃什么？”Harry问道。  
Draco钻过去用脑袋蹭着对方的胸口，下一秒就被Harry抱在了怀里，他问着Harry特有的味道，觉得非常幸福：“爱你，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，”Harry又笑起来，手伸进Draco腿间肆意抚摸，并不带任何情色意味，只是宣示主权，“我的猫咪。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来想让Draco当一个革命者，只是他实在不是那块料，也没那个胆子……


End file.
